


Fleeting moments

by superrealism



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrealism/pseuds/superrealism
Summary: Youngjae looks at his partner expectantly, but he said no more. He only pushes up his mouth corners and close eyes for a few long seconds.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fleeting moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I know that B.A.P was disbanded, but I have a lot of sentiment to these boys, so please don't tell me that it's stupid. Firstly I wrote this in my native language (Polish), but for improving my English skills I did my best and tried to translate it. I hope you appreciate and will enjoy it.

June was the happiest month because it was the time when the roses, Youngjae's favourite flowers, start to bloom. Secretly from Daehyun, he hid a few red roses into the trunk in the cabriolet, which they had already left from Daegu. Daehyun convinced his uncle for a long time, to give him permission for borrowing his car for four days. Eventually, he allowed, but Daehyun had to make a series of promises that vehicle will come back in pristine condition.

Daehyun strong pressed the accelerator pedal, wanting to reach the destination (it means: summer house) before the dusk to admire the sunset with his boyfriend. It was supposed to be a surprise for Youngjae, who doesn't care about travelled kilometres at that time. He focused only on a melody from a radio.

They were rushing ahead in silence while long-distance route. At some point, clearly bored by travel Youngjae put his head on Daehyun's head.

'Let's stop here for a while.' His words were accompanied by a gentle pull to the side and turning the key in the ignition a few moments later. Youngjae looks at his partner expectantly, but he said no more. He only pushes up his mouth corners and close eyes for a few long seconds.

Day in which Youngjae met Daehyun for the first time he remembers for several reasons: for fragrant blooming lilacs or children managed by their parents on a walk. But the most memorable reminiscence was incident so that they both owe their relationship.

For sure Daehyun still bears in mind route, which he was riding on an old bike as a teenager, handing out leaflets. That day, when as usual he was traversing in winding streets in the city, he heard somebody's scream. Instinctively he looks around, but nobody paid his attention, so he again focuses on a riding. Suddenly, some kid ran under the wheels, and Daehyun almost runs him over. And this kid was, of course, no one else, but Yoo Youngjae.

As a result of a collision, they both had a big fall. Daehyun got an injury on the elbow and lap, with which he had been dealing for a long time. Unexpectedly, a culprit got an only barely sore back. It is because he was able to cleverly push the driver away, unfortunately for him. But what's interesting, Daehyun has never rub it in, moreover, at that time he was in smirk mode and smiled from ear to ear. At least until slightly overweight guy jiggle Youngjae aggressively.

'You're gonna regret, a little wanker, that you've ever born!' he yelled full of madness, panting from exhaustion at the same time. 'Unbelievable, that nasty bart as you indulges in steal CDs from record store!' Even angrier than before, the seller got Youngjae to go back inside the shop. But small-time crook still was in a good attitude, as evidenced by his laughing. He looked like he was kind of excited and... proud of his act. This boy had no shame. And when he finally disappeared behind the record store's door, Daehyun had already found, in how a sorry state he was. He hastily caught a couple of leaflets, which served him to staunch oozing blood.

Only the sound of the horn interrupted Daehyun from deep thought. He realized that he had already been on the jammed street. He looked around, and with apologetic facial expression picked up quickly a part of leaflets, putting them in a bicycle's basket. In this way, he returned to the pavement.

'Oh shit. I'll get in trouble' he muttered under the nose, looking directly at wasted leaflets. Part of them was taken by the wind, others still were at the crossroads. What's consoling, the bike was in relatively good condition, because it didn't have severe damage to, after all.

Daehyun put his hand in the pocket with a sigh, in which he had just under fifty dollars. He started to go to the nearest pharmacy in the area, but he stopped for a while in front of the record store, where recently had disappeared that young shoplifter.

'Why are you so quiet?!' The seller was still yelling. 'You're not mute, so you have to...' he suddenly interrupted, when younger started to nod his head. He squinted, looking at him deeply and acutely. 'Oh, come on. I've known a lot of such a smooth operator like you, and it doesn't keep you from the responsibility of your behaviour!' He removed the pen and a piece of paper. 'Write down your name and phone number for your parents.'

Daehyun raspberried, what was pointed out by the other two. Apparently, he had to take things in his own hands. 'Sunggyu, do you cause trouble again?! How many times I need to tell you, that if you need money, you should just ask me about instead of stealing it?' He came inside. Well, the seller wasn't very observant, because he didn't recognize Daehyun's face. 'I'm sorry about him, he...' this time he approached the seller '...he is really mute. I can pay fifty dollars in compensation, and it's all that I have. All I ask is not to call our parents.'

'This time I forgive him, but the next time you better keep an eye on out of your brother' the man muttered, watching Daehyun's blooded elbow without blinking. But rather than his wound, Daehyun was worry about how not to laugh about seller's credulity.

'Of course. And again, I'm sorry.' he handed a wad of cash for a salesman. 'Come on, follow me' he engaged to a younger boy, and when they left, he added dispassionately 'I don't know why I helped you, but you're out of here.'

But Youngjae even didn't think about leaving Daehyun in such a poor situation. His elbow really looked not very good. Being fond of him, he felt remorse. Even more, he felt a sort of connection between their twos. That feeling decided for him - he can't leave his new friend. Not now, and never again. Daehyun became a new allegory of beauty for Youngjae, which, despite his delicate silhouette, he decided to defend at any cost. When he looked in his eyes, it's like time slows for a while. And when he heard his voice - he wanted to he kept talking.

Daehyun was his soulmate.

The inscription, which appeared on his right wrist shown it clearly. Something like a tattoo with a date of their first meeting. The same inscription had Daehyun, but he hadn't noticed it yet at that time. But the best evidence of it was that special feeling, which fulled up Youngjae from head to toe - love.

\---

Reaching the summer house before the sunset turned out not to be as hard to achieve as they thought. When they got out of the car, they had some time before the awaited moment. They sat down on a gentle hill close to the plot, which they had rented. It was a matter of time that Youngjae will get lost in an overlooking landscape.

He was admiring nature with a smile on his face. It wasn't even because of the sky, which asked for photography. Youngjae was interested in smaller things, these things, which for most of the people were trivial, but for him defiantly the most important. Therefore, he observed as a butterfly had already come out of the cocoon, and he focused on it as much, that he just missed a sunset.

At times like that Youngjae lamented, that Daehyun didn't know sign language. He had repeatedly signed him up on lessons, but it was really hard for him to learn even the most basic things. Every approach was a failure. Unfortunately, Youngjae had no way to say anything, no way to explain emotions accompanying him at a particular time. It forced him to use inconclusive means of expression.

One of them were flowers. Learning the meaning of individual types turned out to be a much simpler challenge for Daehyun. Therefore Youngjae was no longer contect to wait, and finally, he decided to grabbed Daehyun's hand, leading back to the plot. He carefully opened the trunk, from which he drew a few raisined roses. But who will take care of if roses were raisned or not? It doesn't matter. At that time the most important was Daehyun's shy smile and his runny-eyes.

Daehyun delicate lift Youngjae's chin and did something, which his beloved had never expected from him.

'I love you too.' he said in a sign language with tears streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
